The StuckUp Should Fall
by Catinka
Summary: StuckUp!Lily needs a change in attitude. Who's about to change that? The Marauders of course.


"Look at what my mummy and daddy bought me for doing so well in last year's competition." Lily stood up from her seat, flipping her red ponytail over her shoulder, bringing the thin fabric against her chest and pressing it down so that it shaped every curve on her body.

"Oh my goodness, it's gorgeous!" one of the three girls sitting around her gasped, reaching out to grab it. Lily turned away and placed the expertly made garment back in her bag and sealed it with a charm. Her bag glowed pink before looking no more than a regular bag.

"I know. I'm using it for the competition this year. It'll blow the socks off the judges." She bragged, sitting back down in her seat.

Peltucci pulled her hand back and gave her an icy, forced smile. "Oh, you're definitely going to win."

"I know," Lily said again, flipping her ponytail back over her shoulder.

Silence overcame the compartment for a few seconds before Lily turned to the girl sitting across from her. "Oh my goodness, I love your new look Craineigh! When did you get it done?"

"Oh you like it?" The blond said, fluffing up her bob. "I whipped it up this morning in like a second," giving Lily a sweet smile that lasted for three seconds.

"It totally shapes your face," the girl sitting beside her said.

"Oh, I know Tavmia." Craineigh shrugged, batting her long black eyelashes. "James commented on it on the platform."

"You saw James!" Peltucci nearly squealed, her ears perking up.

"I saw him!" Tavmia said trying to get Peltucci's attention. "He got so totally hot over the summer. Two months works wonders on that boy," she said dreamily.

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up abruptly. "Sorry. I need to use the washroom." She grabbed her bag and pushed her way through the girls to the compartment door, sliding it open. As she made her way into the hallway and slid the door closed, she saw the "twirl girls" smirking and then getting back on the subject of James Potter. She scoffed and slung the bag over her shoulder.

Lily made her way to the middle of the train where the washrooms were. The students had left the train station almost three hours ago and she was guessing there was a little more than three hours left. It would look stupid to go back to her compartment, since the girls would still be talking about James or something like that, so she pushed into the girls' washroom, not really needing to use it in the first place.

The washroom was empty, a surprising thing because there were so many students on the train and she looked at herself in the mirror. Her straight red hair pulled into a tight, high ponytail revealed a large freckled forehead. She blinked at her reflection for a few moments, before turning away from the mirror and decided to change into her school uniform. She took out her dress shirt, skirt, and tie from her bag, lay them on the sink table before unbuttoning her blazer and neatly folded it and placed it on the other side of the sink. As she pulled off her camisole she heard a snap and once off, she inspected the lacy pink material for any signs of ripping. Once satisfied she folded it as well and placed it on top of her blazer. Taking her time, and only in her bra, she unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them and once again folding it neatly and placing them on top of the camisole. She was about to grab her school shirt before she saw her makeup had smeared while pulling her camisole off and she went into one of the washroom stalls and ripped off a piece of tissue from the roll. She wet it and dabbed at the skin under her eyes, batting her green eyes in the mirror before giving a pout and tossing the tissue in the trashcan, satisfied. She pulled the white shirt on and slowly buttoned up her shirt, from the bottom up. She was in mid-button before the door to the washroom swung open and a boy was pushed in. He apparently had not noticed her because he was still laughing as if the people that had pushed him in had told him a joke or something. She finished buttoning up her shirt and placed her hands on her hips, annoyed. She could see that he was holding his wand, clearly planning to do something to the girls' washroom. As she gave a cough to grab his attention, he whirled around, wand raised.

"This is a girls' washroom if you haven't noticed," she said, giving him a tight lipped frown, as if he didn't know any better.

"I can clearly see that," Sirius said, looking her up and down, unconsciously licking his lips.

"Yeah, that means you have to leave." She said bluntly, picking up her wand from the floor and opened the door with a spell and pushed him out. Before the door closed, she caught a glimpse of two or three other boys outside, probably the Marauders up to some prank. She locked the door and made sure to put a charm on the washroom so that if they tried to get in again, they're hands or any part of their body that touched the door would be stuck to it. She quickly finished dressing, not wanting another incident to occur, not that there would be, but just to be careful. As she unlocked the door and pulled it open, four boys were pulled into the washroom, yelping as they were pulled by the door. She smiled sweetly at them before pushing past them and released the charm on the door with the flick of her wand. She heard a large thump behind her as she made her way back to her compartment, smiling.

The girls had finished talking and each had taken out their own reading material, ignoring each other. Lily did the same as she sat down in her seat, pulling out her magazine on twirling. The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful.


End file.
